Vent et flammes
by lulu56
Summary: Quand Zuko parvient enfin à mettre la main sur Aang, les choses vont mal pour l'avatar...
1. Une nuit sans lune

I - Une nuit sans lune

L'adolescent à la queue de cheval s'approcha lentement du feu de camp, le plus silencieusement possible. C'était l'occasion rêvée. L'avatar dormait paisiblement et l'idiot issue de la tribu de l'eau censé monter la garde, s'était endormi.

A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de s'emparer de l'avatar, celui-ci avait pu s'échapper ou parer ses attaques grâce à son exellente maîtrise des élements. Mais là, endormi, le souffle régulier et le sommeil profond, il se trouvait completement à sa merci et totalement vulnérable

Inutile de faire plus de bruit que nécessaire et d'ameuter les deux autres. La fille avait une bonne maîtrise de l'eau et le garçon pourrait s'avérer gênant dans sa capture.

Même sans sa maîtrise du feu, le prince Zuko était un adversaire redoutable. Lorsqu'il vivait encore dans la deumeure royale, on lui avait enseigné l'art du combat à main nues. 

Il obstrua la bouche de l'avatar au cas où celui-ci laisserait echapper une exclamation, et au même moment donna un coup habile et précis au niveau de la tempe, un point particulièrement sensible. Immediatement, le corps d'Aang devint aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon, et sa tête bascula sur le côté.

Completement dans les pommes pour un bon moment.

Zuko eut un sourire satisfait et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Les deux autres adolescents restaient endormis. Devait-il les tuer? Il pouvait utiliser le feu de camp pour calciner jusqu'au premier degrès ceux qui l'avaient si souvent gêné... Mais non. Après tout il n'était pas un barbare sanguinaire, quoi qu'en pensent les autres, et ces deux mômes ne pouraient desormais plus le déranger en quoi que ce soit.

Il prit Aang dans ses bras en une position nuptial et s'éloigna aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. Voilà ce qu'était du beau travail : Pas de coups ni de bataille inutile, rapide, sielencieux et bien fait. Il s'empressa de regagner son bateau. Son honneur allait enfin pouvoir lui être restituer. Après tant de temps à courir derrière l'avatar, il avait finalement gagné la partie.

Il faisait nuit noire mais la lumière des lanternes de son vaisseaux le guida sans encombre et dès qu'il posa pied sur le pont il commanda de prendre le large, bien que la nuit soit sans lune et profonde.

Il passa devant son oncle sans le moindre commentaire, un leger sourire aux lèvres. Qui avait soupçonné de ne le voir jamais reussir à capturer le maître des quatres élèments?

Tout l'équipage se rassembla autour du corps inanimé, dans les bras du Prince, les murmures incredules se répandant comme une trainée de poudre chez les hommes.

-Retournez à vos postes» Ordonna Zuko d'une voix impérieuse quoique non dénudée de fièrté.

Les hommes lui obéirent immediatement et il descendit dans le deuxième niveau de la calle. Là, il ouvrit la porte d'une pièce entièrement vide où il balança Aang sans ménagement. Il referma la porte derrière lui, puis se baissa vers le jeune adolescent à la respiration toujours aussi lente et aux traits à présent crispés.

Il sourit à nouveau, ne parvenant pas à cacher sa joie, et sortit de l'une des poches de sa tunique rouge et or, une fiole contenant quelques centilitres de liquide doré et transparent. Il sortit une aiguille dont il retira le capuchon et preleva quelques gouttes de la fiole.

Il planta l'aiguille dans le bras du jeune avatar avec une dexterité qui trahissait une maîtrise parfaite et envoya le liquide dans ses veines.

Puis il se releva, rangea son matériel et sortit de la pièce, laissant là son pire ennemi, en prenant bien soin de refermer à clef la porte de la cellule.

--------

Avec une infinie lenteur, Aang ouvrit les paupières. Ce simple geste lui sembla être un véritable exploit mais ne l'aida pas plus à se reperer : sa vision était horriblement floue et il aurait été incapable de dire où il se trouvait.

Il laissa échapper un leger gemissement gutural et tenta de bouger la tête. Il le regretta aussitôt car cela lui provoqua une horrible nausée. Il sentit la dureté du sol sur le quel il était inconfortablement allongé, et il sut que tout cela n'était pas normal. Il devait sans doute se trouver sur un sol de terrre battue ou peut-être bien sur un plancher.

Il gemit légèrement, cligna des yeux et put distinguer un peu mieux son environnement. Le mur devant lui était entièrement constitué de planches, et la lumière qui éclairait vaguement la pièce était une bougie fixée dans une lanterne suspendue au plafond.

Aang ne pouvait pas tourner la tête au risque de subir le martyre d'une douleur trop atroce et il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre, et il devina une porte sur le mur de gauche car un grincement de gonds brisa sonorement le silence.

-Bonjour, avatar» Fit une voix arrogante.

Avant même que son interlocuteur ne se penche vers lui, il savait déjà qui était là.

-Ne t'inquiète pas si tu as mal : c'est normal. Je t'ai injecté une drogue qui est douloureuse la première fois.»

Incapable de repliquer quoi que soit bien qu'il desirât ardemment cracher une insulte au Prince de la Nation du Feu, il ne put que lui envoyer un regard meutrier lorsque Zuko approcha son visage à une dizaine centimètre du sien.

Zuko prit son menton dans ses doigts et releva la tête de l'avatar pour mieux l'examiner. Le geste provoqua une souffrance indescriptible à Aang, et sans qu'il ne puisse l'empecher, deux larmes de douleur perlèrent sur ses joues.

-Tsss» Lâcha dédaigneusement Zuko en rejetant violement la tête de l'adolescent au sol. «Vraiment minable»

Zuko se releva et jeta un dernier regard de mépris avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce. Aang avait fermé les yeux et à présent ce n'était plus des larmes de douleur qui striaient ses joues mais des larmes de deshonneur. Il était completement déboussolé et il souffrait cruellement.

Il garda les yeux clos, et malgrè le lancinement qui irradiat ses membres, il parvint à s'endomir.

-------

Un violent coup de pied dans le ventre reveilla brutalement Aang. Il jeta un regard hagard autour de lui, tourna la tête et apercçu Zuko. Ce fut a ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il pouvait enfin faire des mouvement avec plus de facilité, et il poussa sur ses mains afin de ses redresser dans un posture plus digne.

Zuko s'approcha de lui et le saisit par le col de sa veste. Apeuré, Aang se débatit de toute ses forces, mais ne put s'echapper de la poigne de son assaillant : il était bien plus fort que lui et bien plus en forme.

-Arrête de gigoter comme un lapereau pris au collet» Grogna Zuko en agrippant avec force son poignet gauche.

Il tordit sa main, et Aang sentit du metal froid encercler son poignet. Il y eut un déclic, et quand Aang tenta de tirer sur sa main gauche, celle ci était désormais retenu par une menotte solidement attachée à un crochet dans le mur.

-Au cas où il te prendrait l'envie de visiter le bateau» Justifia Zuko avec un sourire suffisant.

Aang hurla de rage et tenta de sauter sur le maître du feu qui recula au dernier moment. Aang fut retenu par la courte chaîne et lui lança un regard assassin auquel Zuko repliqua par une expresion amusée.

-Et Katara et Sokka? Où sont-ils?» Hurla Aang .

Zuko lui lança un regard percant et fit posément:

-Je les ai tués»

Aussitôt, l'expression de rage qu'affichait Aang se mua en une expression de détresse douloureuse. Le jeune avatar plaqua son dos contre le mur sans lâcher des yeux le prince, la bouche ouverte, incapable de produire le moindre son.

Zuko sourit à nouveau devant l'horreur de l'adolescent, sourire qui s'étira d'avantage lorsqu'il vit les grand yeux bleus devenir de plus en plus brillants par les larmes naissantes.

Il détourna les talons et sortit, laissant Aang seul avec son horreur.

Bon, d'accord, le mensonge qu'il avait fait était vraiment cruel : d'autant plus qu'Aang avait déjà perdu contre lui... Normalement le vainqueur doit se montrer indulgent avec le vaincu, mais il n'avait pas pu resister... C'était trop bon de voir le soi disant Puissant avatar s'effronder devant lui.

Il été vrai qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin, mais il l'avait trop cherché. Toujours, ce sale môme l'avait nargué, n'hésitant pas à se moquer ouvertement de lui.. Alors à présent, il allait se regaler de sa vengeance.

------

Morts.

Ils étaient morts.

-NOOOOOOONNN !»

Aang baisa la tête et hurla comme un dératé. Tout était de sa faute. Lui seul aurait dû payer, lui seul était l'avatar, les autres n'avaient pas à contribuer à son destin.

Il fut prit d'une violente rage envers Zuko, bien qu'il sachât pertinemment que même sa mort ne lui rendrait pas ses amis.

Des larmes goutèrent à nouveau de ses joues, mais il les essuya d'un geste brusque. Il allait se sortir d'ici : pas question de finir comme trophée pour un Prince du Feu minable. Il engloba la pièce du regard et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la bougie suspendue au plafond.

S'il pouvait s'en servir pour brûler la porte, le bateau risquait fort de sombrer, mais pour tout dire, c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis : dans la mer , il pourrait utiliser sa maîtrise de l'eau pour regagner la côte.

Aang se concentra sur la flamme dansante, mais il s'appercut bien vite que dès lors qu'il s'apprêtait à moduler le feu selon son envie, un violent mal de crâne s'emparait de lui, le forçant ainsi à stopper toute initiative.

Il retenta plusieurs fois la manoeuvre, mais chacun de ses essais echouèrent lamentablement.Il essaya de même avec l'eau de la mer, à l'extérieur, sans plus de succès. Il finit par s'accroupir au sol, ecoutant chaque craquement du navire.

Il laissa ses pensées errer, pensées qui revenaient sans cesse à ses deux amis désormais plus de ce monde. Il sentait à chaque fois une rage insupportable lui bruler la gorge devant son impuissance... Il avait beau être l'avatar, et pourtant la mort resterait toujours inflexible même devant lui.

Aang n'aurait su dire si c'était des minutes, des heures ou des jours, qui s'écoulèrent, mais il fut soudainement tirés de ses sombres songes par l'ouverture grincante de la porte.

Il s'attendait à voir Zuko, dont il s'était promis la mort prochaine, mais ce fut un veillard de la tribu du Feu qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aang l'identifia comme étant l'oncle de Zuko, et il se releva precipitemment.

-Calmes-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal, Aang» Dit le veillard avec un geste de bienveillance.

Etrangement, le simple fait que le vieux l'eut appelé par son prénom et non par «avatar», lui rechauffa le coeur. Mais il ne relacha pas ses muscles et garda une attitude defensive.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua que le vieux maitre du Feu portait dans ses mains un bol de soupe et un demi pain. Son estomac hurlait famine, mais lorsque l'autre deposa à terre la nourriture, Aang n'y toucha pas.

-Tu peux manger, je te l'assures» Promis le vieux. «Je m'apelle Iroh, je suis l'Oncle de Zuko. J'éspère que mon neveu n'a pas été trop dur avec toi... C'est un garçon très fougeux, mais dans le fond il...»

-MAIS DANS LE FOND QUOI?» Cria Aang à Iroh qui ne fit pas le moindre geste pour l'empecher d'hurler. «IL A TUE MES AMIS ! IL A RUINE MA VIE !»

Iroh detourna le regard, un geste que son neveu n'aurait jamais commis, puis tenta:

-Il faut essayer de le comprendre, il a eut une enfance difficile...»

Iroh lui expliqua sans détour l'histoire de son neveu. Aang était persuadé que Zuko n'aurait pas apprécié un tel étalage de sa vie personelle, surtout à une personne telle que lui. Bien qu'il comprit mieux les raisons de son ennemi, il n'en fut pas moins tolérant.

-Moi aussi j'ai une vie difficile figurez-vous!»Répliqua Aang en grincant des dents «Surtout quand des Princes imbeciles me pourrissent la vie!»

-Je suis désolé» Admit Iroh avant de se relever

Aang afficha un air étonné. Iroh n'était pas un homme mauvais, il en était sûr, il pouvait ressentir ce genre de chose, et il paraissait sincerement désolé.

-Tu ferrais bien de manger.»

Iroh regagna la porte de la cellule, et le laissa à nouveau seul.

Aang ne toucha pas à la nourriture. Fierté? Peut-être. Même si ce genre d'attitude n'était pas dans son panel de comportements, il était repulsé à l'idée de manger la nourriture apporté par ceux qui avaient tué ses amis.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre, il montrerait à Zuko qui il était. 


	2. Disette et insomnie

-  
Un très gros merci à LaFolleDeService et MarieDoll, mais deux revieweuses ! J'éspère que la suite vous plaira ! -------

II- Disette et insomnie

Des heures avaient passées. Plusieurs heures. Beaucoup d'heures.

Aang ne pouvait desormais plus compter le temps qui s'écoulait que par la fonte de la bougie dans la lanterne. Elle était presque arrivée à son terme. Aang somnolait parfois, assis en tailleur dans un demi-sommeil, toujours tenu en eveil par l'aveu criminel de Zuko. La nation du feu lui avait déjà prit son peuple et maintenant Katara, Sokka, Momo et Appa faisaient partis de la liste...

Il n'avait pas touché à sa nourriture du tout, et finalement il s'était habitué à la faim au point de ne presque plus sentir le tiraillement de son estomac. Il commencait même par trouver la solitude agréable, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

Aang fronça les sourcils en voyant apparaître la fine silouhette du Prince de la nation du Feu. L'adolescent plus vieux s'approcha et le devisagea une seconde, comme pour juger de son état. Puis il s'avança d'un pas et fit:

-Tu aurais pu le manger, il n'y avait pas de poison.»

Il s'approcha encore et sortit la même fiole qu'il avait utilisé la veille avant de continuer :

-De toute façon je n'en aurais pas besoin. Cette drogue suffit amplement pour te priver de ta maîtrise des élèments..»

Comme pour illustrer son propo, il sortit une aiguille. Aang concentra sa vue sur le liquide doré qui dansait dans la capsule de verre fin. Etrangement, le liquide dansant lui disait quelque chose. Il aurait été absolument incapable de dire d'où il tenait cette impression, et pourtant il était certain qu'il avait déjà vu le flacon.

Zuko suprit son air concentré et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

-Tu reconnais cette fiole, n'est ce pas? C'est la drogue qui a été conçu spécialement pour toi il y a plusieurs miliers d'années...»

Aang comprit alors pourquoi il avait cette sensation de déjà vu. Et il ne devait rien avoir d'étrange à ce que la vue du liquide mordoré lui inspirât si peu de confiance. Aang jeta un regard aigu à Zuko qui sourit légèrement en retour.

-Ne tente rien d'idiot, avatar. Je sais parfaitement qu'en ce moment tu n'es pas plus en état qu'un nouveau né à manipuler l'Air»

Aang soupira. Il avait raison, bien sûr... Et le fait que ce fut la cas avait le don de l'enerver prodigieusement. Devant son acceptation silencieuse, Zuko lui adressa un regard condescendant puis retira quelque gouttes de la fiole avant d'approcher l'aiguille du bras de son vis-à-vis.

-Hé!» S'exclama Aang avant de retirer son bras d'un geste convulsif.

Mais le liquide avait déjà été propulsé dans son sang. La sensation qui s'ensuivit fut des plus étranges. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur, mais le monde autour de lui devint subitement étouffé, comme plongé dans le coton. Aang remua la tête avec fougue, dans l'espoir de faire cesse cette sensation déroutante, mais il constata rapidment que ses forces semblaient momentanement envolées.

-Je repasserais dans une heure» Fit Zuko avant de jeter un dernier regard au garçon qui s'affaissait lentement sous l'effet de la puissante drogue.

Aang perçut la voix étouffé, un lointain claquement de porte puis ce fut tout. 

---------

La sensation d'opacité dura pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce que la pièce et ses pensées lui parurent de nouveau moins nébuleuse.

Il aurait donc été déjà drogué dans une de ses vies antérieures? Sûrement par la nation du feu. Pour quelle raison? En tout cas Zuko ne devait pas mentir : il été sûr d'avoir déjà eut affaire à cette drogue. 

Aang sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Est ce qu'il allait devoir y passer tous les jours? Probablement : Zuko ne prendrait jamais le risque de laisser seul sans qu'il soit completement hors d'état de nuir.

Le bateau devait sûrement se rendre vers le Royaume du feu où des soldats le jeteraient dans une cellule en métal pour qu'il puisse y terminer sa vie bien tranquillement... Belles perspectives.

Aang soupira. Non. Pas question. Son destin était de reconciler les quatres nations et de rétablir l'équilibre, pas de moisir dans une prison. Ni dans une calle de bateau d'ailleurs...

Clic-Clac.

-Je t'ai apporter de la nourriture, avatar» Fit Zuko en entrant dans la pièce.

-J'ai un prénom.»Coupa séchement Aang en se relevant. «Arrête de m'apeller toujours comme ça.»

-C'est vrai qu'à ta place je ne serais pas fière non plus...» fit sardonniquement Zuko en posant une assiette constituée de riz et de poisson.

-C'est toujours mieux que d'être un prince du feu rejeté même par son propre peuple..» Siffla Aang.

-Comment tu sais..?» Demanda Zuko en blanchissant immediatement. «NE REPETE JAMAIS CA!» Hurla t-il en semblant entrer dans une rage sans limite.

Aang surprit par une telle fureur dans sa voix, recula instinctevement devant l'adolescent blanc comme un linge.

-Alors tu sais aussi surement pourquoi depuis tout ce temps je te cherche sans relâche» Reprit Zuko en tournant autour de l'adolescent qui s'était levé à son arrivée.

-En fait je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi tu cherches à regagner un honneur envers une personne qui ne le merite pas»

Zuko eut un leger rictus et se mit à tourner autour de Aang en cercles concentriques.

-Tu crois que c'est un véritable choix? Que penses-tu que je puisses faire? Rejoindre tes idéaux vers un monde joyeux? Tss...»

Il eut une moue dédaigneuse puis reprit:

-Le monde n'est plus ce qu'il a était autrefois. Les choses sont entrain de changer. Le Nation du Feu va bientôt regner, ton temps est révolu, avatar..»

-Je connais la Nation du Feu. Vous ne gagnerez pas la guerre.» Déclara Aang avec un regard sérieux qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantin.

Zuko s'appretait à lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien en savoir quand il se souvint brusquement que Aang avait été un maître du feu dans sa vie précedente. Il croisa le regard du jeune garçon en face de lui et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Il déstait quand il avait cet air là : ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait subitement l'impression d'être minuscule et il se rapellait alors l'âge véritable qu'avait Aang. Il haissait ça.

Il se reprit. C'était lui qui était en position de force, et non l'avatar. Il ne devait en aucun cas lui laisser penser qu'il avait une quelquonque influence sur lui.

Zuko lui lança un regard glacial et sans ajouter le moindre mot, sortit de la pièce.

Il traversa le couloir et remonta les marches menant jusqu'à ses quartiers. La nuit était déjà tombée et une faible lune jetait des reflets argentés sur la mer tranquille. Il respira profondement, puis se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il s'endormit rapidemment, mais le sommeil ne fut pas réparateur.

Aang était dans la cellule la plus sûre de la Nation du Feu. Une cellule inviolable expressement construite pour le maître des quatre élèments. Une pièce de metal, sans fenetre et sans lumière. La pièce était plongée dans les tenebres, mais il parvenait à voir Aang accroupit sur le sol, la tête dans les bras, la poitrine se soulevant au rymthe de sanglots silencieux.

-Hhhhhhh!»

Zuko se reveilla bruquement, le corps couvert de sueur et la respiration saccadé. Il pouvait encore se rememorrer avec precision les détails de son rêve, et la vue de l'avatar dans la cellule était encore ancrée dans son esprit.

Il haleta durant une minute et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

Qu'est ce qui le mettait dans cet état? Pourquoi le fait de voir l'avatar emprisonné et pourtant bien en sureté dans une cellule de la Nation de son peuple le mettait dans cet état? Normalement, le fait d'y penser l'emplissait de satisfaction... Alors pourquoi reagissait-il de la sorte ?

Il se trouvait dans un état d'affolement proche de l'incontrôlable. Commet l'expliquer? A l'évidence, il venait d'avoir une vision du futur... Mais pourquoi éprouvait-il alors un si fort sentiment d'angoisse?

Sachant parfaiement qu'i ne pourrait apporter aucune réponse satisfaisante, il s'habila fébrilement et sortit respirer un peu d'air pur sur le ponton. La nuit était fraiche. Il sentit avec bonheur l'air courir sur son visage et le vent jouer avec ses cheveux. 

L'air.

L'élement de Aang. L'air était à l'opposé du feu. Beaucoup de neophytes pensaient que l'eau et le feu étaient diametralement opposés. Mais Zuko n'était pas de cet avis.

L'air était insufflateur de vie, indispensable au devellopement, même à celui du feu. Les flammes par contre, détruisaient tout sur leurs passages, dévastant toute traces de vie, et réduisant à néant le moindre. L'air à l'opposé du feu, lui à l'opposé de Aang.

Zuko finit par se calmer peu à peu, puis retourna se coucher. A son grand mécontantement, il refit exactement le même rêves et se reveilla à nouveau en sursaut et dans un état d'alarme. Il décida donc de passer une nuit blanche, et patienta le reste de la nuit sur le pont du bateau qui filait vers chez lui.

--------

Aang passa une nuit sans rêve, l'estomac toujours creux, et ne se reveilla que lorsque le desormais habituel grincement le tira des bras de Morphée.

Aang leva la tête et vit un garde s'écarter pour laisser passer le vieux Iroh.

-Bonjour, Aang.» Fit le voix grave du veillard. «J'ai pensé que tu devais t'ennuyer mortellement ici...»

Aang leva un sourcil et constata que le garde portait un plateau de jeu ainsi qu'une boite de bois d'acajou vernis.

-Ferais-tu le plaisir d'un veil homme en acceptant de jouer au Pai Sho ?» Proposa Iroh en s'asseyant devant le jeune garçon.

Aussitôt le visage de Aang s'illumina tandis que le garde posait boite et plateau entre eux deux.

-Tu y as déjà joué?» Demanda le plus vieux.

-Non!» S'exclama Aang avec une gaiété qui ne s'était plus affichée sur son visage depuis longtemps. «Mais je sais que je connais ce jeu! Je suis sûr de savoir y jouer!»

-Vraiment?» Fit Iroh sincèrement surprit.

-Oui, tenez je vous commencer!»

-Aahaa! Prends garde, je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air!» Plaisanta Iroh en posant sa première pièce.

Ils commencèrent à jouer, mais malheureusement pour Iroh, à peine quelques minutes àprès le début de la partie, elle était déjà terminée avec la victoire de Aang qui semblait vraiment heureux.

-Pauvre de moi!» S'exclama Iroh «Où as tu appris à jouer comme ça?»

Aang haussa les épaule en signe d'ignorance. Parfois, il lui arrivait de savoir des choses dont il ignorait la provenance...

Iroh sourit et proposa une revanche. Au bout d'une dizaine de parties gagnée invariablement par Aang, ce fut l'avatar du haut de ses douze ans qui se mit en devoir d'expliquer à l'autre les faiblesses de son jeu. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Zuko entre en ouvrant la porte à la volée et l'air furieux.

-CE N'EST PAS UN SALON ICI!» S'écria l'adolescent qui semblait profondemment irrité et outré d'un tel comportement entre l'avatar et son propore oncle.

-Voyons, Zuko, calme-toi, viens donc jouer avec nous...»

Zuko souffla, ne parvenant pas à garder son sang froid, et ordonna à son oncle de sortir sur le champ. Iroh, connaissant son neveu et son caractère vif, s'empressa de quitter la cellule.

-Tu parais fatigué...» Décréta Aang en apercevant les cernes sous les yeux du Prince. «Des problèmes de sommeil?»

Zuko fronça les sourcils. S'il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, c'était précisement à cause du jeune garçon qui avait hanté son sommeil. Il s'appretait à le lui dire, quand il decida de n'en rien faire. Est-ce que ces cauchemards étaient une extériorisation d'une quelquonque faiblesse?

Autant ne rien dire du tout.

-Et toi des problèmes d'appetit, on dirait?» Esquiva Zuko en designant du menton les plats intouchés. «Mange.»

Aang leva les yeux ailleurs en sifflant un air et Zuko ressortit l'air mécontent, laissant derrière lui un Aang à présent pensif. .

Zuko ne semblait pas avoir dormit cette nuit... Est ce que quelque chose le préoccupait?

Non, pensa Aang en écartant directement l'idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Zuko est incapable d'éprouver quelque chose comme le remord. 


	3. Aveu

----

Un gros merci à tous mes reviewers! (P.S: laissez moi une adresse pour une réponse si vous êtes en anonyme ) 

----

III - Aveu

Lorsque la mer commença à prendre des vagues reflets ocres dûs aux tout premiers rayons du

soleil, le prince Zuko étira ses bras et frotta ses yeux fatigués d'un revers de manche.

Encore une nuit blanche. Une nuit à éviter le cauchemard qui l'assaillait dès qu'il relachait son attention et qu'il s'assoupissait n'aurait-ce était que durant une fraction de seconde. Zuko leva les yeux et porta son regard ambré vers le soleil levant.

Une journée qui s'annoncerait bien. Car il ne permettrait plus que les choses aillent de travers. Tout irait parfaitement bien. Il avait l'avatar, et bientôt la place qui lui était dûe au sein de la famille Royale. Rien ne pourrait gâcher sa victoire...

Il retourna dans sa chambre, tandis que des hommes de main commencaient déjà à s'affairer sur le pont du bateau, puis se passa de l'eau sur le visage afin de se maintenir eveillé. Cet étrange rêve ne le lâchait plus depuis deux nuits consécutives.

Que faire? Il n'avait jamais eut de troubles du sommeil, si on ne comptait pas evidemment les nombreuses fois où il se reveillait en sursaut après avoir revécu avec horreur le jour où son père l'avait marqué à tout jamais... Devait-il aller voir Iroh? Sa sagesse saurait sans doute l'éclairer, mais...

Inutile de s'en faire de tout manière. Il leur restait encore une bonne semaine avant de regagner les terres de sa nation. D'ici là les choses s'arangeraient.

Zuko sortit de ses quartiers et descendit pensivement dans la calle où se trouvait l'avatar. Il devait une nouvelle fois lui administrer la drogue afin de le garder hors d'état de nuire. Précaution nécessaire. Le prince prit la clef qui ne quittait jamais sa poche et la tourna dans la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement désagréable de gonds, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune adolescent assit en tailleur. Voilà trois jours qu'il ne mangeait plus : ses joues s'étaient sensiblement creusées.

-Bonjours, avatar » Le salua sobrement Zuko.

Aang releva la tête et grinça des dents en lui jetant un regard féroce. Zuko eut une brusque réminiscence de la vision de sa captivité. Il soupira.

-Tu dois manger. » Dit Zuko en le fixant dans les yeux. « Sinon tu vas mourir. »

Puis il ajouta pour la forme:

- Et je n'aimerais vraiment pas repartir à la recherche de ta nouvelle réincarnation. Allez, Mange. »

-Je ne mangerai pas la nourriture de l'assassin de mes amis. » Fit Aang en lui jetant un regard lourd et déterminé.

Zuko planta ses yeux d'or dans leurs homologues bleus. Les yeux habituellement si vif et si plein d'entrain étaient à présent durs et méfiants. Zuko sentit un noeud dans son estomac. C'est vrai qu'il avait été cruel avec l'enfant, après tout il n'avait pas à reporter sur l'avatar la haine qu'il avait envers tout ceux qui l'avaient trahis : Aang n'était qu'un passe pour son pays, ca n'avait rien de personnel après tout...

-J'ai mentit. Je ne les ai pas tué. Ils sont toujours en vie. Le bison aussi. »

-Vrai? » S'illumina Aang en se levant précipitemment, le visage radieux. « Tu ne les as pas tués c'est vrai? C'est vrai, dis c'est vrai? »

Zuko regarda le garçon qui venait de changer d'humeur aussi brusquement que le vent de cap.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tes amis sont vivants et je ne suis pas leur assassin. » Promis le prince du feu. « Alors ne te laisse pas mourir, et mange. »

-Hmm... » Réflechit Aang en jetant un regard retors à Zuko.

Zuko se tourna vers lui et percut le regard du plus jeune. Il haussa un sourcil, l'enfant avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

-Je mangerais si tu me dis pourquoi tu ne dors plus. » Décreta Aang en se levant, les bras croisés et essquissant un leger sourire.

-Non, pas question! » Refusa catégoriquement Zuko en balayant l'air d'un geste vif de la main. « Sache que je dors très bien, et quand bien même ce ne sont pas tes affaires! »

-Très bien, alors pourquoi tu as des cernes a en tomber par terre? » Fit Aang en s'approchant du prince Zuko, une expression moqueuse.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, avatar... » Siffla Zuko qui était à présent nez à nez avec Aang qui arborait un air à la fois curieux et goguenard.

-Parfait, alors je vais me laisser mourir de faim pace que, comme tu dis, c'est hyper facile pour moi de me réincarner... Ah ouais c'est quoi déjà àprès? Oh maître de la terre, cool j'ai déjà hâte d'y être! »

Zuko leva le yeux en signe de capitulation. Ah les gosses et leur caprices... agacant.

-Alors? Pourquoi tu ne dors plus? » Demanda avec curiosité Aang de toute ouïe.

-Parce que... Je fais des cauchemards. » Lâcha le prince en tentant de masquer sa gène.

Aussitôt, Aang laissa tomber son air amusé et une expression grave se peignit sur son jeune visage. La tension piqua brusquement en flèche dans la pièce exigüe.

-A propos de moi? » Fit Aang sur un ton qui tenait plus de l'affirmation que celui de la question. « Hm, tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille... »

Zuko ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Aang le devança:

-Tu as l'air préoccupé. »

Zuko soupira et planta son regard dans les yeux du dernier maitre du vent.

-Ecoute, avatar.. »

-Aang » Le corrigea machinalement son vis-àvis. « Et n'essaye pas de TE convaincre du contraire... En fait, tu sais parfaitement que même si tu me livres à ton père, tu ne retrouvras pas ton honneur. »

-NON! » Cria Zuko « C'est faux! C'est vrai que j'ai tout perdu: mon honneur, mon pays, ma famille... Mais dorenavant tout cela appartiendra au domaine des souvenirs. »

-Vraiment? » Rétorqua Aang sans broncher devant Zuko qui serrait les poings, tremblant de rage. « Arrête de tenter de te rassurer... »

Zuko allait cingler une réplique, quand soudain, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit à la volée. Un garde affolé entra dans la pièce et fit d'une voix rapide:

-Prince Zuko! Montez! Nous avons des ennuis! »

Pour qu'un garde ose déranger impunement le prince, il fallait que ca soit grave. Zuko marmonna un juron et sans un regard de plus, sortit à grande enjambées pour suivre le soldat qui s'était déjà élancé au dehors.

Aang haussa un sourcil et tendit le cou. Plus personne ne semblait prêter attention à lui. Il laissa passer une minute et percut le bruit d'une explosion bruyante sur le pont du bâteau. Qu'est ce qu'ils fichaient tous en haut?

-Ohooo? Ya quelqu'un? » tenta Aang en tirant sur la maudite chaîne qui le retenait solidement bloqué à la coque.

Explosions, cris et bruits en tout genre se succedaient en haut : un combat semblait faire rage sur le pont. Aang n'avait pas pour but suprème dans la vie de finir tué par des malades, aussi il se mit à tirer comme un dément sur sa chaîne.

Evidemment, les mailles de métal n'étaient pas le moins du monde impressionnées par les vains efforts, quand soudain Aang fut prit d'une subite inspiration. Avec cet altercation innatendue, Zuko avait oublié de le droguer... Peut-être que...

Il se vida de ses émotions, et se concentra sur ses poumons, comme lui avait appris les moines depuis son plus jeune âge. Aang inspira profondemment et souffla brusquement sur l'attache de la chaine.

Le bois se fendit autour de l'attache et Aang, bien que la chaîne pendante toujours autour de son poignet gauche, quitta la pièce qu'il avait appris à haïr. Arrivé dans le couloir, Aang tendit l'oreille. Il cherchait la sortie. Les bruits du combat l'y meneraient bien. Il tourna à sa gauche et courut jusqu'à l'escalier en face de lui. Il leva les yeux et vit, après de jours passé à la lueur d'une bougie, l'éblouissante lumière du soleil.

Aang monta les marches quatre à quatre et passa la tête au dessus de la trappe qui menait dans les soutes. Sur le pont, le prince Zuko et son oncle Iroh se démenaient contre leurs assaillants. Etrange : tous des soldats du feu.

Aang vit le bateau à côté de celui de Zuko et comprit ce qui se passait quand il vit l'amiral Zhao.

Ils étaient venu le voler.

Aang n'aurait su dire si c'était le fait qu'il soit considérer comme une espèce de marchandise ou le fait qu'une personne arnaque de la sorte une autre qui le mit le plus en colère, quand brusquement, il vit le commandant Zhao lancer un puissant souffle de feu sur le prince,qui tomba à la renverse pour le coup.

-Vous ne pouvez gagner, Zuko. » Fit Zhao d'une voix triomphante, un pied sur son corps en signe de victoire. « Vous autres, allez me trouver l'avatar! »

-Je suis là! » S'exclama Aang, provocateur, en faisant un signe de la main.

Zhao fit volte face et s'appreta à lui porter une attaque de flammes, mais avant même que son geste fut amorcé, Aang lui avait envoyé un souffle d'air si puissant que l'amiral se retrouva projeté par dessus bord. Il tomba directement dans la mer.

Aussitôt, tout les soldats entrèrent en action contre lui, et une situation aussi étrange qu'improbable commenca sur le pont du bateau : Zuko, Iroh et Aang combattaient ensemble contre des soldats du feu, dont le chef barbotait avec les poissons.

Iroh et Zuko semblaient parfaitement sinchronisés dans leurs assauts tandis que Aang sautait avec une souplesse et une agilité dont aucun des guerriers ne disposaient, lancant des attaque de vents destructrices sur les assaillants. Il reconnut même plusieurs d'entre eux qui avait été, à l'origine, sous l'ordre de Zuko, et qui, maintenant, avait retournés leur veste au commandement de Zhao.

Ses gestes se trouvaient genés par la chaîne toujours lâchement accrochée à son poignet, et il décida d'en finir au plus vite.

-Derrière moi! »S'écria Aang à l'intention de Iroh et son neveu qui lui obéirent sans protestation.

Aang leva ses mains dans un geste habile et mesuré, accompagnant une vague grandissante qui se formait au rymthe de son mouvement. Il abaissa brusquement son geste, et comme pour suivre ses mains, la vague se précipita sur les soldats, éteignant leur feu et les poussant à rejoindre leur amiral.

Aang étira ses doigts sur la mer, et instantanement, tous les hommes se retrouvèrent prisonnier d'un glacier, tout comme le bateau du commandant Zhao à présent figé dans la glace.

-Il faut partir, maintenant. » Fit Aang d'une voix autoritaire en se tournant vers Iroh et Zuko. « La glace finira par fondre. »

Iroh aquiesca et répondit:

-Je vais voir combien de nos machinistes nous sont restés. Merci de votre inestimable aide, avatar Aang. »

Aang se tourna ensuite vers Zuko qui le regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage impassible.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu aidé? » Demanda Zuko au plus jeune.

Aang le regarda un instant puis porta son regard sur les hommes du feu prisonniers de la glace s'élognaient progressivement. Est ce qu'il le savait lui même ?

-Tu n'as pas tué mes amis, je suis certain tu as quelque chose de bon au fond de toi. Tu me fais penser à cet ami que j'ai eut il y a longtemps, et qui comme toi était un fils du Feu. »Répondit doucement Aang. « Il faut que tu comprennes que tu fais fausse route. »

Puis il tourna le yeux pour les planter dans le regard de son interlocuteur:

-La Nation du Feu t'a trahi. »

Zuko resta impassible, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

-Comment puis-je régler ma dette envers toi? » Demanda simplement Zuko au bout d'une minute, les yeux toujours tournés vers la mer.

-Hein? »

-J'ai désormais une dette envers toi. Comment puis-je la solder? »

Aang cligna des yeux, sourit, et bien que conscient de l'importance de ce qu'il aller lui demander, le sollicita:

-Enseigne-moi la maîtrise du feu. »

--------


	4. Indécis

-----

Merci à tous mes reviewers ! (je ne peux pas répondre quand vous ne me laissez pas d'adresse mail )

------

IV - Indécis

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, mon oncle... » Avoua piteusement Zuko à Iroh.

Iroh posa sa tasse sur la table basse devant lui et étudia le visage de son neveu. Etait-ce le reflet de la lumière dansante des bougies qui trahissait sa vue? En tout cas son neveu semblait passablement confus. Iroh prit la bouilloire et versa à nouveau de l'eau brûlante dans le bol.

-Je suis sûr que tu fera un bon professeur, Zuko. »

Le prince sourit devant la promotion discrète du rang d'élève à celui de maître que venait de lui attribuer son oncle, et répliqua:

-Enfin...Vous comprenez dans quelle situation je me retrouve... »

Iroh hocha doucement la tête et dit:

-Tu cherches la bonne solution... Mais il n'y a ni bonne ni mauvaise solution. Juste deux differentes, à toi de choisir celle qui te correspond. De quel côté te mets-tu? Celui de l'avatar ou celui de ceux qui viennent d'attenter à ta vie? »

-Votre réponse est subjective, mon oncle. »

Iroh sourit discrétement et demanda:

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir de thé? »

-Je crois que je vais aller plutôt me coucher. » Répondit Zuko, ignorant totalement la proposition de son oncle.

Le jeune prince se leva, salua son aîné et sortit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il aurait bien voulu dire à son oncle à quel point il l'appreciait. Son oncle qui avait toujours était là pour lui, qui ne le trahirait jamais. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour ranger rien qu'une seule fois son stupide ego demesuré et avouer à son oncle tout l'affection qu'il lui portait...

Il marcha dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre, et s'arrêta devant celle où dormait dorénavant Aang. Il attendit plusieurs secondes, immobile devant la porte boisée, hésitant et indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire, puis se remit à marcher vers sa propre pièce.

--------

Aang entendit de nouveau le bruit de pas reprendre son chemin et s'éloigner, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce à qui ils appartenaient. Les choses s'étaient précipitées. Vite. Trop vite. Il y a quelques heures à peine, il se trouvait à croupir dans une cellule misérable de la calle, et à présent il était douilletement allongé dans un lit chaud, l'estomac enfin plein après plusieurs jours de famine.

Quand il avait fait sa demande d'enseignement, Aang avait vu les emotions contradictoires au fond des yeux de Zuko, et le jeune garçon ne savait pas encore comment il pouvait considérer le prince bani. Ami ou ennemi... ?Tout était encore bien flou.

Aang se retourna sur lui même, provoquant un froissement de draps silencieux, et cala doucement ses mains derrière sa tête.

Même s'il voulait s'enfuir, il n'avait plus son bâton volant, autrement dit aucun moyen de s'échapper du navire. Et étrangement, il n'avait plus envie de quitter le bateau le plus vite possible. Il était curieux et appréhendait les évenements à suivre. On aurait pu qualifier son comportement de stupide, mais Aang était persuadé que Zuko n'était pas le masque austère et dur derrière lequel il se dissimulait.

Aang bailla et ferma les yeux. Après plusieurs jours sans véritable sommeil, il s'endormit aussitôt.

-------

Aang s'étira longuement, et se mit sur pieds. Il tira les rideaux rouges du petit hubleau au dessus de son lit. Il devait être tôt le matin, car le soleil n'était pas bien haut au dessus de l'horizon. Aang, habitué par les moines à se lever dès l'aube, fit rapidemment sa toilette avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Dès les premières minutes, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien que tout semblât calme dans le couloir, il comprit rapidemment ce qui le perturbait. L'abscence de vibration dans le plancher du bateau manquait : habituellement, on ressentait toujours plus ou moins les oscillations du bateau sillonnant la mer. Là, il semblait immobile.

Le navire était sans nul doute arrêté.

Aussi en sortant, Aang ne fut pas surprit de constater que le bateau avait jeté l'ancre. Pas à un port ni même sur une côte, mais au détour de ce qui devait être une île. Inhabitée à l'évidence, tant la nature sauvage ne laissait aucun doute sur l'absence totale d'êtres humains.

Aang laissa son regard errer un instant sur la masse d'arbres verts qui bordaient la crique de sable fin à plusieurs mêtres de là. La forêt en bordure ne semblait pas humide telle une foret tropicale, mais plutôt boisée et claire. Acceuillante même.

Aux vues de ce type végetation, Aang en conclu qu'ils se rapprochaient lentement mais sûrement des terres du Feu. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine en pensant à l'inexorable terme du voyage. Zuko rennoncerait-il ?

Aang tourna subitement la tête, attiré par un mouvement sur sa droite. Iroh.

-Bonjour, Aang! » S'exclama jovialement Iroh à l'adresse du plus jeune.

-Bonjour... Euh... Je ne sais pas comment je dois vous appeler... » Fit bêtement Aang en se frottant la nuque.

-Oh! Appelle moi Iroh, tout simplement »

Aang sourit à la gentillesse et à la simplicité bienveillante de l'homme, puis demanda:

-Pourquoi avons nous jeté l'ancre? »

-La bataille d'hier n'a pas été sans répercution concernant l'état du navire... Les machinistes doivent faire des réparations. »Expliqua Iroh. « Nous sommes obligés de nous arrêter, et étant donné qu'il n'y a pas terre tout près d'ici, cette île fait parfaitement l'affaire... Même si mon neveu pense qu'une escale est une pure perte de temps. »

Le visage d'Aang s'assombrit à l'évocation de Zuko.

Le prince était donc si pressé de le livrer au Seigneur du Feu? De toute façon, il était evident que Zuko ne changerait pas sa décision aussi facilement... Bientôt trois ans qu'il cherchait à le capturer : il ne demordrait pas de l'affaire de si tôt...

-Je suis sûr que Zuko finira pas réaliser son erreur. » Fit Iroh à côté de lui, accoudé à la rembarde.

Aang équarquilla les yeux et tourna son visage vers le vieux Maître du Feu. Ses expressions étaient-elles un tel livre ouvert ou le vieil homme était-il un extra-lucide possèdant le don de lire ses pensées ?

Ils restèrent encore un instant silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Iroh décrète qu'il allait boire une tasse de thé. Après que Aang eut refusé l'offre du vieil homme de se joindre à lui, le jeune avatar décida de retrouver enfin la terre ferme.

Il inspira profondemment et, d'un grand geste circonsférique des mains, fit naître un courant de vent qui le laissa glisser jusqu'à la plage devant.

Heureux de retrouver enfin le sol, Aang se laissa tomber d'un bloc dans le sable, faisant courir ses doigts dans le sable fin et doré. Il resta plusieurs minutes dans la même position, puis, se releva et parti dans la foret acceuillante qui lui tendait les bras.

---------

Zuko avait donné quartier libre aux hommes qui ne s'occupaient pas des réparations. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient déjà ivres sur la plage. Lamentable. Zuko sentit sa barque toucher le sable, et il jeta un regard méprisant aux hommes saouls étalés à terre alors que midi n'avait même pas encore sonné.

Il posa pied à terre et fit quelques pas sur la crique, quand il remarqua de petites empreintes de pas laissées dans le sable en direction de la fôret. Impossible que ca soit un de ses hommes qui ait foulé avec une aussi grande legerté le sable : l'avatar était passé par ici.

Zuko quitta la plage, et tout comme Aang l'avait fait plus tôt, il penetra dans la forêt, absorbé dans ses pensées.

Car il avait de quoi penser... Il ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter face à l'avatar. En lui prêtant main forte, Aang avait-il simplement comprit qu'entre les mains de Zhao il serait encore plus maltraité qu'entre les siennes?

Non... Aang n'était pas comme tout ces commandants et générals calculateurs que Zuko avait connu dans son pays, Aang n'était pas de ceux qui manipulent les autres avec des paroles.

Alors devait-il le croire quand il disait qu'il ne devrait pas se rallier à son père? Au fond de lui, Zuko savait que tout ces évenements avaient chamboulés ses opinions et sa façon de penser, et peut-être bien que Aang n'avait pas si tort que ça au fond...

Zuko eut un leger rictus en constatant que dans son esprit désormais, la froide appellation « avatar » avait cédée sa place à un « Aang » plus humain.

Il continuait à marcher sans trop prêter attention où il allait, quand soudain, comme pour materialiser l'objet de ses pensées, il apercut le jeune avatar à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Celui-ci n'avait pas semblé s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il était debout, position gigotaï, devant un lac d'une taille considerable dont la surface calme miroitait sous les rayons du soleil.

Tandis que Zuko restait masqué dans l'ombre de la masse d'arbres, Aang, devant l'eau, se mit à éxecuter un kata, dont tout les gestes fluides et maîtrisé se succédaient avec une précision inégalable.

Zuko regarda avec fascination le jeune garçon enchaîner les mouvements si differents de ceux qui régissaient le Feu. Il ne distinguait pas bien le visage d'Aang à cette distance, mais on pouvait apercevoir une intense concentration, témoignant de la difficulté de l'exercice.

Zuko remarqua soudain une gerbe d'eau sur le lac qui commencait à s'élever à partir du centre. L'avatar ne pensait tout de même pas à...

Si : Aang avait l'audace d'entreprendre le contrôle de la totalité du lac.Avec effarement, Zuko considéra l'eau qui se levait, qui se levait, jusqu'à être entierement en lévitation au dessus du lac desormais vide, contenu par la seule volonté de l'avatar.

-------

Aang rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé sous l'effort de la concentration et vit avec satisfaction qu'il y était parvenu. Katara aurait été fière de lui. Il sourit mélancoliquement au souvenir de la jeune fille. Ses amis lui manquaient plus qu'il ne le laissait transparaître, et que n'aurait-il pas donné pour revoir l'énorme silhouette de son fidèle Appa.

Il releva les yeux vers la gigantesque masse d'eau en suspension dans l'air et vit avec horreur que les quelques poissons restés sur le fond du lac, commencaient à suffoquer en se tortilant spasmodiquement. Ne voulant pas tuer ces chers animaux marins, Aang, après un dernier looping de la masse d'eau pour la forme, remit l'eau dans son bassin d'origine.

-Bravo, c'était impressionant. » Fit une voix suffisante derrière lui.

Aang se retourna et apercut Zuko qui s'approchait vers lui d'un pas nonchalant.

-Quelle heure est-il a ton avis? Demanda le prince.

Bien qu'ignorant pourquoi Zuko lui posait une question aussi déplacée, Aang leva les yeux vers le ciel, et abritant ses yeux des aveuglants rayons de sa main gauche, observa la position du soleil.

-Bientôt midi, je dirais. »Jaugea le jeune adolescent.

-Alors c'est parfait. » Fit Zuko qui était à présent arrivé à son niveau.

-Parfait pour quoi ? »Demanda Aang sans comprendre.

-Pour commencer ton enseignement de la maîtrise du Feu. » Répliqua impassiblement Zuko.

-C'est vrai !? » S'écria Aang un sourire euphorique aux lèvres.

-Oui, les rayons du soleil tombent plus droits sur la terre à midi, l'idéal pour commencer une.. »

-Je veux dire... C'est super que tu sois d'accord! »Le coupa Aang.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. » Le prévint Zuko d'un air sérieux « La maîtrise du feu ne ressemble en rien à celle des autres, car en plus d'être longue et difficile, le feu est un élement dangereux qui blesse sans pardonner et qui provoque des blessures parfois inguérissables. »

Zuko parlait à titre d'expérience personnelle, et en voyant la profonde brûlure qui avait détérioré la partie gauche de son visage, Aang resongea au jour où il avait blessé Katara en se montrant trop impatient.

Aang leva les yeux vers le plus vieux et hocha la tête d'un air déterminé.

-Bien. » Dit Zuko. « Maintenant prend la même position que moi. »

------

Iroh respira l'air doux et fit parcourir ses yeux sur la masse verdoyante de l'île. Son neveu et l'avatar était à l'interieur. Iroh sourit légerement pour lui même et soupira légèrment. Il faisait confiance à Zuko. Il lui avait toujours fait confiance. Il allait faire le bon choix.

Il ésperait juste qu'il ne se montrerait pas trop dur dans la formation de Aang...

--------


	5. Nouveau départ

------

Toujours un énorme merci à tous les reviewers : ça m'encourage!

-------

IV – Nouveau Départ

-Non, non, c'est trop léger! » Fit Zuko au bord de la crise de nerf. « Pour la millième fois, Aang. Tu dois conserver une stabilité parfaite avec le sol! Et n'oublies pas que la maîtrise du Feu est impossible sans une respiration impecable. »

Zuko corrigea la position de son élève. Trop penché, bras trop hauts. Evidemment, pour un maître de l'air habitué à la souplesse et à la légereté du vent, l'apprentissage de la maîtrise d'un élement tel que le feu était ardue.

Deux jours qu'ils avaient fait escale sur l'île, deux jours que Zuko enseignait avec plus ou moins de patience la maîtrise de son élement à l'avatar.

-Sois plus d'aplomb. » Ordonna Zuko à Aang.

Même s'il était réticent en matière de compliment, Zuko ne pouvait nier que Aang avait fait d'incroyables progrès en si peu de temps. Le jeune adolescent était indeniablement doué, mais peut-être n'avait-ce rien d'étonnant... Méticuleux, Zuko cherchait la perfection avant de commencer la maîtrise du feu en lui-même.

Soudain, Aang se laissa lamentablement choir sur le dos.

-J'en peux pluuuuuuus!! »

Zuko baissa ses yeux, et alors qu'il allait lui ordonner de se relever, il se ravisa. Il grimaca légèrement et s'assit à son tour.

-Je t'avais prévenu que la maîtrise du feu était difficile... »

Aang releva la tête, s'assit en tailleur et lui sourit avec sincérité:

-Je voulais te dire... C'est vraiment bien ce que tu fais. Merci. »

Zuko détourna les yeux, tentant de cacher une certaine gène face à un remerciement venant de sa part. Les choses étaient plus simples du temps où Aang était son prisonnier, lui son geolier, et que son but était des plus simples : restaurer son honneur.

Mais tout s'était précipité trop vite, bien trop vite à son goût. Rien n'était plus semblable.

-Je crève de chaud! » Gémit pitoyablement Aang tandis que ses yeux survolaient le lac devant lequel il recevait son enseignement de manière ponctuelle depuis leur premier cours ici-même. « Viens! »

Sans plus attendre, le jeune garçon courut vers l'eau et, étant déjà torse nu, s'élanca d'une petite butée surplongeant le lac et sauta vers l'eau dans un plongeon peu artistique qui éclaboussa sans préambule le voisinage dans un rayon de 10 mètres.

--------

Zuko aussi sentait l'écrasante chaleur de la saison. Mais sans-doute étaient-ce les dernières reminiscences de sa fierté vis-à-vis de l'avatar qui lui refusaient de se joindre au plus jeune... Bien que sachant pertinemment que son comportement était parfaitement ridicule et à la limite du puéril, Zuko s'était resolu à s'abstenir de la douce fraîcheur du lac.

Soudain, le prince du feu équarquilla les yeux. L'enfant se noyait.

Zuko retira prestement son équipement, et sans même prendre le temps d'enlever son tee-shirt, l'adolescent plongea dans le lac, fendant la surface miroitante aussi silencieusement que s'il avait s'agit d'air.

Nageant avec rapidité et puissance, Zuko gagna en peu de temps le milieu du lac où Aang s'étouffait à moitié, ses gestes désordonnés ne parvenant pas à maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le fils du feu atteignit le dit noyé que son cerveau se mit en marche. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, car alors qu'il avait atteint la victime, Aang se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le prince se rendit compte qu'il venait de se faire avoir en beauté, et il se traita mentalement d'idiot pour foncer toujours tête baissée sans réflechir une seconde.

-Argh gloub je me noie! » S'exclama faussement le pseudo-noyé en commandant l'eau qui faisait des serpents autour de lui.

-Mais oui, c'est ça... » Répliqua sombrement Zuko, vexé pour le coup.

-Allez, je rigole, pars pas! » Fit Aang en laissant tomber les serpentins d'eau, voyant que Zuko n'avait pas apprécié la plaisanterie et faisait mine de regagner la rive.

-Rooooh » Soupira Aang en tentant de rattraper Zuko qui nageait bien mieux que lui.

Soudain, le prince du Feu se retourna sans prevenir, et avec un sourire rusé il attrapa le plus jeune et enfonca sa tête dans l'eau. Il finit même par se demander si Aang n'allait pas reussir par se noyer réellement à force de rire sous l'eau.

Profitant de cet instant de répit, Zuko regagna le rivage et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe verte, étonnament vivace et fraîche pour le soleil aussi brûlant de cette saison. Assit en tailleur, il ferma les yeux et savoura ces si rares moments de calme où nul bruit ne parvenait à rompre le silence, exepté le chant des oiseaux.

Aang resta encore plusieurs minutes à barboter dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de retourner sur la terre ferme. Il laissa son regard errer et apercut Zuko qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Aang nagea dans sa direction et se hissa sur la berge avant de le rejoindre.

L'adolescent posa ses yeux ambrés sur lui, et Aang se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien songer. En tout cas à quelque chose de sérieux. Et puisque l'heure ne semblait pas à être aux blagues, il se décida à poser la question cruciale qui lui tenait tant à coeur:

-Que comptes-tu faire à présent? »

Aang planta ses yeux dans ceux de Zuko qui ne détourna pas le regard. Il attendit une réponse, en vain, car au lieu de cela, Zuko soupira et haussa vaguement les épaules.

Le jeune avatar eut une pincée au coeur en comprenant le dilemme auquel était actuellement soumis le fils du feu. Il avait à cet heure un choix à faire : L'éthnique ou la morale, Son objectif ou sa conscience. Il devait nager en plein brouillard.

Aang le comprit dès l'instant où il perçut le regard lourd du prince rongé par des sentiments contradictoires.

Pourtant, il avait une décision à prendre. Inexorablement bonne ou mauvaise selon les points de vues, mais un choix quand même.

-Je ne sais pas Avatar, je ne sais pas... »

Aang remarqua que l'appelation « Avatar » était revenue, rappel immediat de sa condition.

-Tu pourrais t'enfuir avec moi! »Lanca innocement Aang à son aîné.

Zuko tourna les yeux vers le plus jeune et eut un faible sourire face à sa gentillesse et à sa naiveté.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. » Soupira le prince.

Non. Ca n'était vraiment pas simple. Il y avait son père, sa soeur, et toute la famille royale qui n'hésiterait pas à lui faire payer cruellement sa traîtrise si d'aventure il venait à tromper sa nation en se ralliant à l'Avatar.

Il y avait aussi son Oncle. Il y avait Aang également. Et puis il y avait lui. Lui, pitoyable prince banni complètement désemparé dans le choix qu'il avait à faire.

Zuko se leva. Marcher dans la forêt l'appaiserait peut-être. Aang l'observa silencieusement s'éloigner vers la masse verte... Trop fier pour avouer completement qu'il était perdu.

--------

-Le bateau de l'Amiral Zhao nous as rattrapé! » S'écria soudain l'homme de garde resté à bord du navire à ceux débarqués sur la plage.

Immediatement, tous les visages, y compris celui de Iroh, qui delaissa un instant sa partie solitaire de Pai Sho, se tournèrent vers le crieur en haut du mat.

Tous se levèrent et constatèrent qu'effectivement la silhouette encore lointaine d'un bateau se découpait dans le lointain. Impossible de s'y tromper même à cette distance : c'était bien d'un navire du Feu dont il s'agissait.

Iroh fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis que les discussions précipitées et les murmures commencaient bon train dans l'équipage dispersé sur la plage.

-Moi je me rallie à Zhao! » S'exclama avec force un premier, petit et barbu, aussitôt approbé par plusieurs murmures. « Ca commence à mal touner toute cette affaire, et j'ai une femme et trois enfants à nourrir au pays! »

-Zhao n'est qu'un imbécile! » Rétorqua un autre, plus jeune, juste derrière lui. « Et d'abord où est le prince Zuko? »

Iroh ferma les yeux tandis que des disputes entre les hommes commencaient à éclater. Le faible équipage qui leur restait se disolvait, Zhao se rapprochait, et Zuko et Aang étaient Dieu-sait-où.

Laissant derrière lui les hommes et sa partie de Pai Sho, Iroh s'éloigna, bien décidé à trouver son neveu et l'avatar.

--------

Zuko marchait doucement, les mains dans les poches et le regard dans le vague, quand un puissant projectile heurta soudainement l'arrière de son crâne. Le choc fut si puissant, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de vaciller dangeureusement. À peine eut-il le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il comprit aussitôt l'identité des agresseurs.

Un long filet d'eau enlaçant sa gorge et la serrant juste assez pour qu'il s'en inquietât, remontait le long de son visage, menacant à tout instant de pénètrer dans sa bouche et d'inonder ses poumons.

-Si tu bouges je te noie !! »Hurla la voix fémine qu'il identifia comme celle de Katara, l'amie de Aang issue de la tribu de l'eau.

Zuko ne préfera pas tenter le coup et il réalisa ce qui avait si durement heurté son crâne quelques instants plus tôt lorsqu'il vit le frère ainé de la jeune fille ramasser son boomerang.

-Où est Aang?! »S'exclama Sokka avec force en agitant dangeureusement son arme juste sous le nez du Prince.

-Il est libre sur l'île. » Fit Zuko le plus impassiblement qu'il le pouvait, tout en tentant d'ouvrir le moins possible la bouche par crainte du liquide qui ne cessait de danser à quelques millimètres à peine de ses lèvres.

-Tu penses vraiment que tu vas nous faire avaler ça? » Demanda la fille de la tribu de l'eau en se plantant face à lui.

Zuko vit ses yeux rougis et comprit à quel point il avait dû la faire souffrir en lui enlevant Aang. Un petit frère pour elle, peut-être plus, il n'en savait rien... En tout quelqu'un de très cher dont Zuko ne saurait être excusé de l'enlèvement.

-C'est la vérité. » Fit une quatrième voix derière le prince.

Le fils du feu n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. En revanche il fut plus etonné d'entendre également celle de son Oncle:

-Zhao est parvenu à rattraper le temps perdu et nous a retrouvé. » Exposa gravement Iroh. « Le temps presse. »

Katara et son frère semblaient completement déroutés. Cependant, la jeune maitre de l'eau ne paraissait pas vouloir lâcher si facilement celui qui avait été à l'origine de sa tourmente perpetuelle ces jours derniers.

-Et lui? » Commenca t-elle hagneusement en le designant du menton. « On ne va quand même pas le laisser alors que... »

-Katara... »La coupa doucement Aang. « Pardonne lui. Et Pardonne moi, il faut que nous partions le plus vite possible. Comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici? »

-Quand nous nous sommes apercu que tu avais été enlevé, nous avons tout de suite deviné qui était à l'origine de tout ça... » Entama Sokka tandis que Katara jetait un regard féroce à Zuko tout en resserant subrepticement le lien aquatique. .

-Avec Appa nous avons longtemps cherché au dessus de la mer. » Poursuvit Katara. « Finalement quand nous avons aperçut le bateau gelé, nous nous sommes douté que tu étais passé par là, et par chance nous avons trouvé ce bateau accosté sur cette île. »

-Appa est là aussi? » S'illumina Aang. « Aaaaaaaaaaaappa?! »

Reconnaissant l'appel de son jeune maitre, l'énorme bison volant accouru, balayant la consigne de deumeurer caché et piétinant sur son passage bon nombres de malheureux buissons et arbustes.

-Appa! » S'écria Aang en s'accrochant sur le chanfrein laineux de l'animal avec le plaisir evident des retrouvailles. « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon vieux! Tu te sens d'attaque à transporter cinq personnes? »

Le gigantesque animal gronda d'un air rassurant et hocha la tête, confiant. En revanche, Katara et Sokka semblait beaucoup moins ravis que le bison volant.

-Cinq personnes?! » Répeta Katara visiblement révoltée à l'idée.

Mais malgré leurs reticences evidentes, ils ne purent faire autrement que de faire confiance à leur ami.

-J'éspère que tu sais ce que tu fais... » Soupira Sokka en levant les yeux au ciel

Katara guida son eau de combat dans sa fiole habituelle avec une deception évidente, et lança à Zuko un dernier regard de mise en garde avant de grimper sur le bison.

Zuko fut le dernier à embarquer à bord de l'immense selle d'Appa, et c'est peu rassuré à l'idée de voyager par la voie des airs qu'il monta à bord. Devant le malaise évident du fils du feu Aang sourit largement, auquel Zuko répondit par un regard véxé.

-Yip-Yip! »

Aussitôt, le bison volant décolla, malgré le déplorable fait qu'Iroh ait laissé son inestimable service à thé et son précieux jeu de Pai Sho.


	6. Epilogue

Comme d'habitude je ne saurais assez remercier tous les reviewers !

------

VI – Epilogue

-Tu n'es pas concentré, Aang... » Fit Zuko, l'oeil critique devant l'enchaînement de son élève.

Aang se crispa et grinça des dents.

-Et tu es crispé... » Ajouta le prince constatant avec amusement l'impatience grandissante du plus jeune.

-Y a pas assez d'action! » Se plaignit Aang qui, pour la dixième fois consécutive, exécutait les trois premières séries du Ka no kata en laissant son professeur toujours insatisfait. « J'en ai marre. »

-De l'action. » Répéta Zuko tandis qu'un sourire dont Aang aurait dû s'inquiéter se peignait sur son visage.

En moins d'une fraction de seconde, Zuko placa deux doigts devant ses lèvres et cracha une vague de flammes qui se précipita sur l'avatar. Aang, prit de surprise, fit aussitôt naître un tourbillon sphérique de vent qui dispersa le feu autour de lui sans l'atteindre.

-Qu'est ce que je disais... » Commenta Zuko d'un ton léger en faisant quelque pas vers la petite rivière qui glougloutait derrière eux.. « Tu n'es pas concentré. Le vent reste ton élement premier... Mais là, c'est du Feu qu'il s'agit. Un véritable maître du feu riposte par le feu. »

Sans prévenir, il se retourna brusquement et une nouvelle déferlante de flammes s'abatit sur Aang qui poussa un cri de surprise. Néanmoins, il laissa glisser le feu sur lui comme le lui avait son professeur, et passa à l'offensive.

Zuko aquiesca d'un signe de tête approbateur, appréciant la puissance considérable du brasier que déclancha le plus jeune, et évita sans peine cette attaque. Aang fronça les sourcils : Zuko avait toujours tellement de facilité à ignorer ses assauts que s'en était rageant.

-Ne t'énerve pas Aang, sinon je vais encore gagner... » Sourit faiblement Zuko.

Aang reprit son souffle. Sa maîtrise du feu était encore bien en deçà de la sienne. Ils savaient parfaitement tous deux qu'un jour, Aang, en tant qu'Avatar, dépasserait sans aucun doute la maîtrise du prince, mais pour le moment, Zuko était incontestablement le meilleur des deux.

Aang contre-attaqua sous la nouvelle tempête de flammes qui s'abattit sur lui. Il était certain que Zuko faisait toujours attention et qu'il n'y avait pas de danger réel, mais parfois il n'osait se demander ce qui se passerait s'il était plus lent d'une seule seconde.

Aang jeta un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire. S'il partait sufisamment sur la droite, il pourrait lui tendre un piège et se rabattre par l'arrière. Ca pourrait peut-être marcher.

Aang courut et mis son plan en action. Plan qui ne portât pas ses fruits, car Zuko se retourna vivement, et balayant sèchemment les jambes de son adversaire, celui-ci se retrouva sur dos, complètement à la merci de l'autre qui pointait à présent deux doigts juste sous sa gorge. Perdu.

Zuko esquissa un léger sourire mi-victorieux mi-amusé.

-...Bats-toi, avatar. »

Aang grimaça. Zuko venait de l'appeler « avatar ». L'avatar n'était-il pas le maître des quatres élements? Alors autant s'en servir...

Toujours sous l'emprise de Zuko, Aang éleva ses deux mains d'un geste parfaitement symétrique, et aussitôt mue par cet ordre gestuel, une colone de terre de plusieurs mètres de haut s'éleva juste sous les pieds de Zuko. Celui-ci fut déséquilibré un instant, mais au moment de tomber, il se redressa et parvint à se rétablir avec un équilibre digne d'un félin aguerri.

Sans attendre, le prince souffla vers le responsable, ne laissant le temps à Aang que d'utiliser à nouveau une tornade miniature pour disperser tant bien que mal la vague de flamme qui se prolongea une bonne vingtaine de secondes.

Chancelant, le regard du plus jeune tomba soudainement sur la petite rivière qui descendait d'amont en aval à quelque mètres d'eux.

Aang fléchit un genoux et incitant de par ses mains l'eau à venir à lui, il propulsa vers Zuko un véritable torrent qui ne manqua pas d'éteindre immédiatement le feu logeant au creux de ses poings.

-Zuko: 1; Aang: 1 ! » Fanfaronna Aang enchanté. « Match nul! »

Aang se tourna vers le prince et se mit à rire:

-On dirait un petit chien mouillé qui vient de passer sous la pluie! » Rit Aang devant un Zuko trempé qui semblait avoir piqué une tête dans un lac tout habillé.

-Un... un chien!? » S'étrangla le prince.

Conservant sa dignité royale, il poussa une exclamation de défaite solennelle et généra un courant chaud qui dégaga un nuage de vapeur avant de le laisser parfaitement sec.

-Bien. Exercices respiratoires à présent. » Ordonna Zuko.

--------

Iroh posa sa pièce sur le plateau nouvellement acheté de Pai Sho et Katara assise en face de lui poussa une exclamation de ravissement:

-Oh c'est splendide! »

-Certains l'apellent le coup du Lion! » Expliqua sagement Iroh à la jeune fille. « C'est ma botte secrète! »

Aussi étrange que cela pusse paraître, Katara s'était révelée être une passionée tout aussi fervente que Iroh en matière de Pai Sho. Cela c'était avéré plutôt ennuyeux pour les trois autres qui passaient désormais des soirées entières à entendre des débat longs, complexes et ennuyeux au sujet de tactiques tel que le « dragon blanc », « l'attaque du bambou », et caetera.

-C'était une très belle partie! » Déclara Iroh alors qu'il achevait d'expliquer avec de nombreux détails la finesse exemplaire du « coup du Lion » et sa fameuse variante « le coup du lion sauvage ».

Katara finit par se tourner vers son frère aîné occupé à polir avec passion son boomerang et demanda:

-Est-ce-que Aang et Zuko ne sont toujours pas rentrés ? »

C'était devenu une habitude. Bien qu'il changeassent quotidiennement de lieu de campement, Zuko en tant que professeur attitré, partait avec Aang chaque jour pour lui enseigner la maîtrise du Feu. Devant une bonne volonté aussi évidente, Katara en venait à songer qu'elle avait peut-être maljugé Zuko.

Sa rédemption auprès d'eux l'avait tout d'abord méfiée par son invraisemblance, puis étonnée par sa sincérité, et elle avait fini par accepter. Comme la plus part des gens de la tribu de l'eau, Katara était une jeune fille de nature conciliante et conscentante au pardon.

-Momo, rends-moi ça tout de suite! »

Katara se tourna vers le cri et vit son frère qui tentait à présent de recupérer désèperement le boomerang dérobé par le lémur.

Même, s'il faudrait du temps à Katara pour oublier tout le mal que Zuko leur avait causé, Sokka quant à lui avait totalement digéré l'information sans plus de mal. Son frère combattait même parfois avec le prince, exellent guerrier et entrainement pour lui.

-Ils sont drôlement en retard » Fit-elle. « Je vais les chercher. »

Ils n'avaient sûrement pas dû voir le temps passer, car ils avaient bien au moins une heure de retard. Et malheureusement pour eux tous, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Elle se leva et se mit en marche.

Depuis que les deux hommes avaient rejoins leur groupuscule, leurs compatriotes de la nation du feu s'étaient fait de plus en plus pressants pour les retrouver tous, et avaient placardés partout des affiches promettant une forte récompense à quiquonque les livrerait. Inutile de préciser que la somme interessait plus d'un et qu'il leur devenait difficile de circuler librement dans les villes.

Evidemment, pour la nation du feu une telle alliance n'avait rien de souhaitable : maitenant que Aang disposait enfin d'un professeur pour lui enseigner la maîtrise du feu, l'avatar devenait un ennemi plus redoutable que jamais.

-Aang ?! Zuko?! » Appela Katara, se faufilant parmis les arbres et ecartant le feuillage abondant du bois luxuriant.

Elle entendit une voix et se dirigea vers la source. Elle aperçut maître et élève dans un exercice de concentration. Par peur de déranger, elle décida de rester en retrait.

Aang était assit en tailleur, les yeux fermés, devant trois bougies dont les flammes grandissaient et s'amenuisaient au rymthe de sa respiration. Zuko l'observait debout, les mains jointes dans son dos.

Elle n'avait encore jamais vu Aang maîtriser le feu exepté le jour où il l'avait malencontreusement blessée. Depuis lors, Aang semblait faire un blocage pur et simple et refusait d'employer cet élement destructif en sa présence.

Le jeune moine rouvrit les yeux et aperçut son amie. Les bougies s'éteignirent et il sourit à la jeune fille. Zuko se retourna pour voir ce qui venait d'interrompre son élève et croisa le regard de la maître de l'eau.

Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine gène lorsqu'il se trouvait face à elle. Aprés tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, comment aurait-il pu la regarder en face?

-C'est très impressionnant, Aang! » Commenta Katara en souriant à son cadet. « Est-ce que tu te sens... préparé à présent? »

Leur but était à présent fixé. Aang maîtrisait l'air, l'eau et la terre. Restait le feu. Dès lors que cet élement serait aquis, la guerre entre l'avatar et la nation du feu commencerait pour de bon. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

-Il est encore trop tôt. » Objecta catégoriquement Zuko en illustrant sa décision par un geste tranchant de la main.

Il n'était pas seulement perfectioniste. Il était également réaliste. Le prince savait parfaitement qu'une maîtrise du feu partiellement aquise ne serait en aucun cas profitable. L'avatar devait completement contrôler cet élement s'il voulait une chance contre la nation du Feu. Pour y avoir passé toute son enfance, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

--------

Regard fixe, au loin.

En commencant du pied droit: un pas, deux pas, trois pas.

En-Ushiro-ate

Aang executa le dernier mouvement du Kata, salua son professeur et se demanda quelle serait son appreciation. Il leva les yeux vers Zuko et celui approuva par un battement de cil affirmatif. Après de nombreux jours à recevoir l'enseignement du Prince, Aang savait qu'un battement de cil valait encouragements élogieux de sa part. Première fois que Zuko ne trouvait aucune objection à faire sur sa demontration

-Tu es prêt maintenant. » Lâcha simplement l'adolescent aux cheveux longs.

Aang ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce que Zuko entendait par là. Prêt? Prêt à quoi? Prêt à... affronter... Ozaï?

Zuko observa le garçon resté muet devant lui, puis leva les yeux vers les nuages lourds laissants se profiler un bel orage. Par le passé, il avait combattu son propre père... Et bien que n'ayant pas voulu lutter contre son paternel, il savait parfaitement quelles étaient les techniques de défenses et d'attaques de celui-ci.

Et Aang était prêt.

Aang était devenu son égal en matière de Feu, et il ne doutait pas qu'il progresserait encore avec le temps... Mais c'était justement de temps dont ils manquaient tous. Sa patrie qui l'avait renié et qu'il avait reniée augmentait l'étendue de son pouvoir sur les autres peuples de jours en jours. Ils devaient agir en conséquence: le plus tôt possible.

Zuko soupira. Qu'allait-il devenir? S'il était resté auprés de ses pairs, il n'aurait été qu'un Prince du feu déshonnoré combattant pour un pays qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu comme le sien. Et à présent, considéré comme traître à sa nation, il serait sans doute exécré pour son origine par les peuples dont il défendait désormais la cause.

-Personne ne te laissera, Zuko. »

Le prince banni tourna rapidemment la tête sur sa droite, surpris de ne s'être pas rendu compte que l'enfant s'était approché. Il reporta de nouveau son regard vers le soleil , symbole de son élement, et eut l'ombre d'un sourire. Aang ne finirait pas de l'étonner. Cet enfant n'avait pas besoin de la parole pour ressentir parfaitement ce que les gens éprouvaient et arriver à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il s'assit dos à un arbre et Aang le rejoingnit.

-Tu n'as pas peur de la bataille qui s'annonce? » Demanda doucement le prince, ses yeux d'ambres toujours rivés vers le ciel gris.

-Si, bien sûr... » Répondit le plus jeune dans un souffle. « Quel genre de personne est Ozaï? »

Zuko tourna la tête et regarda Aang dans les yeux.

-Detestable. Sans coeur. » Fit Zuko d'une voix amère. « Cet homme est malfaisant. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que je haïssais cet homme, que je haïssais mon propre père. C'est regrettable... »

Pendant de trop nombreuses années, Zuko avait aimé son père. Mais la vérité était que cet amour n'avait jamais été reciproque. A présent, il avait grandi, et une reflexion plus mûre lui faisait ouvrir les yeux. Il savait à quoi se tenir.

Zuko fit une pose, puis demanda plus doucement:

-Ca ne t'as jamais manqué de ne pas avoir été élevé par ton père et ta mère? »

-Pas vraiment... » Soupira le garçon. « Les moines ont été une véritable famille pour moi... »

Zuko vit le regard de l'avatar se perdre au loin et il eut une pincée au coeur pour lui. Aang n'était pas dans une position similaire à la sienne : orphelin car sans mère, rejeté avec dédain par son père, et méprisé par sa soeur. Non. Aang avait perdu à jamais une famille et tout un peuple. Son peuple.

Quand Zuko était plus jeune et qu'un précepteur royale lui enseignait l'histoire, on lui lui avait appris que les nomades de l'air avaient été totalement exterminés. Seuls les plus vieux de sa nation pouvaient se vanter d''en avoir vu. Pourtant c'était bien le dernier de ce peuple mythique qui se tenait assis à sa gauche.

Un grondement profond déchira soudain le silence. Aboutissement de la lourde chaleur de la journée, un éclair zébra le ciel. Aussitôt, une averse commenca à crépiter. Zuko fronça légerement les sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas la pluie. Toutes ces trombes d'eau transperçant les os allaient à l'encontre de ce qu'un fils du feu pouvait appeler « confort ».

Il remarqua soudain que fait la pluie ne l'affectait pas du tout, et il leva la tête pour constater qu'une bulle s'était formée au dessus de leur tête comme si un champ de force invisible déviait chaque gouttelette pour les proteger de l'intense pluie du dehors.

-C'est ce genre d'avantage qui compense le fait d'être avatar. » Sourit Aang.

Zuko sourit faiblement à son tour et avança sa main gauche dont les bouts des doigts rencontrèrent la pluie. Aang ferma les yeux et écouta la pluie tombante, telle les larmes des veuves qu'allait causer la guerre qui s'annoncait.

Alors qu'il avait cette pensée, l'averse cessa aussi subitement qu'elle avait commencée. Un présage?

Aang serra les poing et une farouche détermination emplit son regard.

Le monde allait changer irrémédiablement. En temps qu'avatar il en était responsable. Il allait tout d'abord reunir la resistance de chaque peuple et alors, la bataille commencerait.

Fin

--------

Fin ouverte, c'est vrau, mais fin quand même ! -hé oui-

C'est le moment, de me laisser votre avis sur cette fanfiction (si vous avez tenu jusqu'au 6ème chapitre vous avez sûrement quelque chose à dire?)

Autant ce que vous avez apprécié que ce qui vous a déplu m'interresse, tout comme vos eventuels conseils pour ameliorations (pour, qui sait, une prochaine fanfic sur Avatar ?), même chose si vous avez des questions.

Un simple petit commentaire est-il un prix trop exhorbitant pour tout le travail que je vous ai fourni ?

Gros bisous à tous

PS : j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de lecteurs lisant une histoire publiée il y a assez longtemps ne laissent pratiquement jamais de review... Même si vous lisez cette fanfic et qu'elle a été publié il y a plusieurs mois (voire années !), l'auteur existe toujours -et aime toujours les reviews hein!- (merci )

----------


End file.
